Cursed Wedding
by Kim Uchimaki
Summary: Un mariage...maudit? Naruto et Sasuke vont se marier. Mais ce dernier a un mauvais pressentiment, alors il prendra la liste d'invités étant donné que son mari avait beaucoup de conquêtes et fouilla pour savoir si par malheur son amour n'avait pas invité un ou une de ses conquêtes. L'amour est mauvaise, et Sasuke avait mal cherché la cause de son pressentiment.


Cursed wedding : Just one last time.

Auteur: Kim Uchimaki

Couple: NaruSasu

Disclamair: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note:

Annyong! Merci pour votre attention sur cette nouvelle fiction, je pense qu'elle fera trois chapitres car moi j'écris au fil de la plume . J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et BONNE LECTURE!

**NOTE IMPORTANTE:**

**Vu que je fais beaucoup de fautes dans mes écrits, je demande à une aimante personne à 'aider à les corriger! **

Les reflets de la lumière du soleil me sorta de mes songes. En ouvrant les yeux, je me mit en position assise sur mon lit, et sourit en découvrant que le jour encadrer en rouge sur mon calendrier en papier bistrol était aujourd'hui. Tout doucement je m'étira tel un chat. Et me leva. Je retourna sur moi même. Je sais que cela peut paraître idiot mais aujourd'hui est un jour spéciale : c'est mon mariage.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre en fracas et je n'en suis pas si surpris. Ma meilleure amie Sakura une fille avec des cheveux roses pale et mon meilleur ami Suigestu et ses cheveux décolorés venaient d'entrée dans ma chambre. Je faisais presque la même taille que Sakura : pas qu'elle soit grande c'est tout le contraire, et je la connaissais depuis la maternelle. Suigestu quant a lui, me dépassait d'une tête et demi et je le connaissais depuis le primaire.

Quand vous voyez mes amis - et les seuls car j'étais trop timide avant pour me rapprocher des gens, vous vous direz qu'ils font bien la paire - cela je vous le fait pas dire, ils sont jumeaux. Je ne sais pas si c'est de la famille de se teindre les cheveux mais eux le font. Quand je dis "eux" c'est plus leurs parents avant leur mort- un dizaine d'années auparavant dans un accident de voiture.

J'ai connu Suigestu plus familièrement appelé Sui, le jour il a change l'école primaire pour être avec sa sœur. Et depuis ils ne se sont plus lâchés et moi non plus dans la même occasion. Sakura me fit sorti de mes songes en se jetant sur moi , et en me refermant dans une entrainte tres entraînante. Je sentis du liquide chaud couler au long de mon cou et elle se retira en reniflent péniblement.

« - Sui..., j'arrive pas a croire que notre Sasuke se marie aujourd'hui.

- Tu l'as dis sœurette. »

Elle continua de pleurer juste pour la forme en me disant de me dépêcher et Suigestu se chargea pendant ce temps d'aller prendre mon costume.

J'entourait ma serviette autour de ma taille en me détaillant sur le miroir. Ma peau pale était encore un peu luisante et mes cheveux mi-longs tombaient sur mes épaules. Je sortis pour aller dans ma chambre dans cette calme maison.

Vous me direz bizarre que le jour de votre mariage tout dois être remue-ménage , ce qui est vrai. Mais je dois vous dire que je ne suis qu'avec mes amis dans cette vaste demeure. Mon fiance - vous avez bien entendu je suis gay, est dans la demeure principale de mes parents. Etant horticulteur, il voulait personnellement s'occuper des fleurs. Dans notre relation, je suis le réceptif ce qui n'est pas déplaisant a part de fois quand il abuse : c'est une bête une fois au lit et il peut me faire l'amour cinq fois de suite dans différentes positions. La je m'égare , ou en et ais-je? Ah! Oui! Il voulait s'occuper des fleurs, donc cela fait cinq jours que je suis ici tout seul, et qu'il s'occupe de notre mariage - il m'avait carrément supplier de le laisser tout seul pour le faire une surprise selon lui. J'entre dans ma chambre et voit sans surprise Sui avec mon costume. Il le déposa sur mon lit avant de venir m'enlacé.

« - Tu sais que si Naruto te voit dans cette position avec moi il risque de péter un cable. Dis je a Suigestu.

- Je m'en fou, tu n'es plus célibataire. Dit il en faisant semblant de pleurnicher en reniflent.

- Cela fais longtemps que je ne le suis plus.

- Oui mais...».

En sachant que nous pourrions rester des heures comme ca , je poussa Sui en dehors de ma chambre et commença a me changer.

Je suis dans une salle. Enfin dans ma chambre d'enfant. La cérémonie se passe a la terrasse et j'attends patiemment l'arrivé de mon futur mari.

"Futur mari". Je suis tellement heureux que j'ai toujours un sourire scothce sur mon visage. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Donc rapidement je prends la liste d'invités et regarde avec précaution le nom de tout les invites. J'ai bien dit "tout". Car mon fiance avait plusieurs conquêtes dans l'adolescence filles comme garçons et surtout en jeune aldute. Mais malgré tout il s'est calme quand nous sommes sortis ensemble : enfin après deux mois de relation, le jour ou il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait sincèrement et juste qu'aujourd'hui nous sommes ensemble et vit le parfait amour. Après avoir vérifier la liste des invites et après avoir vu qu'il n'y avait aucun ex de mon fiance qui pourrait me gâcher le mariage a la partie:" celui ou celle qui veut s'opposer a ce mariage le fait maintenant ou se taise a jamais"je m'assis sur mon lit d'adolescent et attendit quelques minutes.

Les secondes se transforma en minutes, les minutes en heures et les heures en...

Je soupira en voyant que Naruto avait une heure de retard et je commençait un peu a m'inquiéter. Quand tout a coup, j'entendis deux coups frappes a ma porte. Avec mon acquisition, un homme aux cheveux rouges sangs et au yeux turquins me deviseagea avant de me dire:

« Sasuke Uchiwa? Me demanda t-il.

Avec mon mouvement de tête qui opina sa déduction, il s'approcha de moi en me tendant la main:

- Je suis Gaara, le grand frère de Naruto.

J'ecarquillas les yeux tandis que l'homme en face de moi fit un rictus. Je devrai pourtant le savoir étant donnée qu'il a les mêmes caractéristiques que la mere de Naruto et ce dernier ressemblait plutôt a son père , la n'ai pas le problème. Je serrais sa main en faisant une mine gênée avant que son telephone ne sonne. Il m'informa que c'est Naruto et sans le lui demander, j'arracha son smartphone tactile et mit l'engin contre mon organe auditif.

- Amour...

- Sasuke?

- Qui ça peut être d'autre ?

- hum...fit il en faisant mine de réfléchir , l'italienne Stella?

- Arrête de blaguer Naruto! Vociférera Sasuke.

- Du calme Babe. J'arrive dans deux minutes. Je suis bloquer dans un " trafic jam".

- Tu sais que l'anglais ne te réussis pas ?

- Il faudra le dire a mon père.

Gaara , quelque peu énerver qu'on ne lui prête pas attention, arracha son telephone des mains pales de Sasuke et le colla contre son oreille :

- Frangin...

- Gaara?

- Arrête de faire l'idiot , ou es tu?

- Je suis arriver dans deux...

Puis soudain, un bruit de percussions se fit entendre en plus des cris tel que " je ne veux pas mourir !" Ou encore des "au secours!" et Gaara inquiet commença a parler tellement vite qu'on ne l'entendait même plus.

- Naruto! Naru! Baka!

-...

- Naruto qu'est ce qui...

- Je veux...Sasuke..donn...e...Sasuke...téléphone.

Gaara lorgna Sasuke qui c'était rapprocher et le contempla un instant avant de prononcer:

- C'est la fin n'est ce pas?

-...

Suite a la non réponse de son frère , Gaara donna l'engin électronique a Sasuke qui le regarda inquiet avant de le prendre et le mettre contre son oreille :

- Amour...dit Sasuke d'une petite voix.

- Je suis...désolé ...dit Naruto avant de tousser violemment.

Alerté par le toussotement, il commença a balbutier en demandant a Naruto:

- Naruto! Répond moi s'il te plait que se passe t-il?

- Je suis vraiment désolé de ne jamais assister a notre mariage.

- Quoi? Murmura Sasuke ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire son conjoint.

- Accident...(Toux) ..

- Dit moi ou tu es , je viens te chercher.

- Trop tard...

- Naruto! Dis moi ou tu es! Cria Sasuke en faisant couler ses larmes qui débordaient déjà de ses abysses.

- J'aimerai tant te revoir une fois et...(Toux violente)

- Naru...ou es tu?

- ...regarder l'enfant que nous pourrions adopter...

- Naruto ...

- ..le voir grandir, lui changer sa couche sale ( essayant de rire mais aggravant son cas).

- On le fera tout les deux...

- Non Sas' , tu le feras tout seul,...

- Amour...

- Je t'aime Sas'.

- Amour! Amour! Hurla Sasuke en s'accrochant désespérement au telephone. Gaara qui s'avait ce qui arrivait a son frère, prit son ex beau frère dans ses bras essayant de le réconforter.

Quelques instants plus tard, soit trois heures, c'est endormi sur son lit d'adolescent après avoir pleure tout son soul que Sakura, Suigestu, Juugo- le petit ami de Sui, Neji, Hinata et presque tout les invites - car ils avaient invites que des amis proches et quelques parents qui toléraient le mariage homosexuel, decouvrit Sasuke. Sakura venait de reprendre un mouchoir tout en continuant de pleurer dans les bras de Gaara, Sui lui dans les bras de son petit ami, Hinata celui de son grand frère et Gaara et Neji avait le visage fermé ne montrant aucun sentiment si ce n'est que le regard perdu qu'ils avaient tous.

Des bruits de pas précipités se fit entendre sur le long du couloir et la porte s'ouvra en fracas découvrant une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années peau pale et long cheveux brun-bleutes ramener en une grande queue de cheval.

Sa blouse blanche témoignait son métier et elle se précipita sur le lit de son unique fils qu'elle avait eu le droit de garder après son divorce avec le pere de ce dernier quinze ans plus tôt.

Elle prit la tête de son fils et le ramena sur ses genoux en s'asseyant sur le lit. Et machinalement caressa la chevelure soyeuse de son amour.

- Que c'est-il passé? Demanda t-elle confuse.

Sasuke qui dormait encore ne put répondre , et c'est après un " Amour ne me laisse pas" de Sasuke dans son sommeil qu'elle fronca ses sourcils.

- Ou est donc Naruto? Demanda t-elle visiblement énervée , si c'est pour une de ses pouffiasses qu'il a laissée...

- Ne parlez pas de lui hors que vous ne le connaissez pas. Coupa Gaara d'une voix glacial tel l'Antarctique.

- OU EST IL! Hurla t-il.

- IL EST MORT! Répliqua Gaara sur le même ton employé par la femme.

...s...s...s...s...s...s...s...

Bonjour/ Bonsoir! Comment allez vous! Bien?! Et bien c'est tres bien! Mdr.

Bref, voici un nouveau one shot, par contre je ne sais pas en combien de chapitres je vais la couper. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu et je vous dit a la prochaine.

Ps: Je sais que je n'ai pas poser les autres fictions mais ne vous en faites pas, cela arrive d'ici deux semaines en faute des examens scolaires. Sinon reviews? Et je voulais aussi vous demandez : une reviews = moins un jour sur un délai de trois semaine pour la suite.


End file.
